As the World's human population grows and as the economic prosperity of our global population grows, the energy demand of our global population also grows. With limited availability of oil reserves, there is a growing need for the conception, development and deployment of cost-effective and large-scale renewable energy alternatives. The continued use of fossil fuels to meet current and emerging energy needs also has very negative environmental consequences, including massive emissions of carbon dioxide and other pollutants, along with exacerbation of global warming and climate change effects. These factors provide strong motivation for the invention, development and deployment of cost-effective, large-scale renewable energy alternatives.
The Sun provides enormous quantities of energy to the World every second, and that energy can be found in harvestable form as direct solar energy, as wind energy, and as water current energy in ocean & sea currents and in flowing rivers & streams.